splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackmail Letter
"The Blackmail Letter" is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of Split. Samantha discovers a disgusting secret from Elliot's past. Flashbacks in this episode focus on Olivia and her battle against Holly, a drug addict that sold her baby and then became aggressive when she wanted it back. Sypnosis Flashback In 1988, in Florida, Olivia (known as Angela Foster) worked as a nurse in a hospital. Her days all seemed the same to her and she was fed up with her life. One day, as two nurses discussed the pictures on a calendar, Olivia took some files and put them into a filing cabinet; one of the other nurses then gave her some more files to put away. That night, when Olivia was putting some rubbish into the bin outside her front garden, she was interrupted by a woman with a baby, Holly; she was clearly on drugs. Olivia invited her inside and she gave her a drink. Olivia asked if Holly was still on drugs, but she said no and insisted that she just needed some money for her baby. Olivia then offered to buy food for the baby, but Holly insisted she could take her of her son on her own. Holly became more and more desperate and she offered to sell her watch for $50, but Olivia and her husband, Nick, said no. Holly begged for Olivia to help her because "she was the only person in rehab that treated her like a person, and she didn't want her to stop now". However, Olivia still said no and she asked Holly to leave. Everything changed when Holly offered to sell her baby to Olivia; she knew she couldn't conceive. Nick was against the idea, but Olivia seemed tempted and she accepted. An unknown amount of time later, Holly was wheeled into Olivia's hospital. One of the nurses, Patricia, asked a police officer where her 10 month old son was, but he said he didn't know. Clearly scared of being caught out, Olivia looked at the calendar from before and realised that she must move to Los Angeles to keep her secret hidden. A while later, Olivia, Nick and their new son, Zach moved to Los Angeles. They bought a middle upper class suburban house and started their new life together. However, their happy life soon came to an end three years later when Holly arrived at Olivia's house unexpectedly. Olivia invited Holly inside and she, Holly and Nick all talked. Holly said that she was currently clean of drugs. Olivia knew why Holly came and she stated that she was not getting Zach back, but it soon became violent and Holly attacked Nick. She then tried to hurt Olivia, but she defended herself with a knife and stabbed Holly in the stomach; killing her. She then got a wooden toy box from Zach's room, chopped Holly's body up and hid it inside. Thirteen years later, Patricia, the nurse from Florida, came to visit her brother, Elliot. When Patricia saw Olivia, she said she knew "Angela". Elliot insisted she was called Olivia and then the two figured out that Olivia had stolen a child from Holly three years ago. Elliot then started blackmailing Holly when he sent her a letter. One the Island Day 43 At night, Samantha was looking for some water. Darien told her that there might be some spare bottles in Olivia's tent so she went to go and look. She looked through bags and boxes in Olivia's tent, but could not find any. Josh then interrupted her to see what she was doing. She explained about the water so Josh smiled and left her too it. As she started to look again for the water, she came across a folded piece of paper. She opened it and realised it was a blackmail letter. She then recognised the stationary used and realised that it was her father that sent the letter. Trivia *Thomas, Emma, Anya, James, William, Melissa, Michelle, Abigail, Alex, Charlotte, Darien don't appear in this episode. *Only four main characters appear for first time in show history. *This is second episode after Run Away, Run Away with the lowest main character count appear in episode. **Coincedentally, both were Olivia-centric episodes. *This is the first episode in show history where a character who has a flashback only appears in the flashback. *This episode and Let Go are the only episodes written 7 pages longFlying the Nest, Part 2. Notes and references Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Olivia-centric Category:Elliot-centric